Adrienagrestebrand- instagram/Gallery
Screenshot_20200126-224935.jpg|1st post: July 19, 2019 I'm really really new to social media, so forgive me for any mistakes... (or as my "self appointed Instagram guru" would say "outrageous faux pas.") I'm super excited to help promote my father's brand and talk about modeling - and hopefully make some new friends. :) Like this Ladybug I found today! Hope it was a good luck charm. File:Screenshot_20200127-215125.jpg|2nd post: July 20, 2019 Got to wear these for a shoot today. What do you think? Too serious? File:Screenshot_20200127-215149.jpg|3rd post: July 21, 2019 Had an... eccentric substitute photographer today. File:Screenshot_20200127-215202.jpg|4th post: July 22, 2019 Won two fencing matches today - I think this bracelet really is lucky after all! Thanks again for the gift, @marinettedesigned! File:Screenshot_20200127-222957.jpg|5th post: July 24, 2019 I think I have a poltergeist. File:Screenshot_20200127-223027.jpg|6th post: July 25, 2019 The best bakery in all of Paris! You should definitely give it a try, their macarons are great. PS:you might have noticed some of my posts are missing. Nathalie and I are working on getting them back. File:Screenshot_20200127-223040.jpg|7th post: July 26, 2019 Some truly magical, inspiring work. Makes me excited to get back into my mask and jacket and pratice! #Fencing File:Screenshot_20200127-223106.jpg|8th post: July 28, 2019 Working hard or hardly Working? (I'm just kidding! She's the hardest most responsible worker I know. Everyone deserves a good cat nap.) File:Screenshot_20200127-223129.jpg|9th post: July 28, 2019 One of my favorite locations for photo shoots! File:Screenshot_20200128-131433.jpg|10th post: July 29, 2019 Ready for practice! File:Screenshot_20200129-212542.jpg|11th post: July 30, 2019 Dinner with some German photographers and agents tonight. The forks never stop being intimidating. File:Screenshot_20200129-212557.jpg|12th post: Aug 1, 2019 This was one of my first photoshoots. I had no idea what I was doing! Grateful for my outstanding personal team and father for mentoring me. #tbt File:Screenshot_20200129-212610.jpg|13th post: Aug 2, 2019 Sometimes I get really tempted to slide down the bannisters ... Nathalie says it's a "safety hazard", though. File:Screenshot_20200129-212628~2.jpg|14th post: Aug 4, 2019 A friend of mine said that there were countries in Europe that once used cheese as currency. That's... not true, right? File:Screenshot_20200129-212640~2.jpg|15th post: Aug 5, 2019 VERY early photo shoot this morning. Nathalie is a whole different person before her morning coffee. (I didn't go to bed, ssssh!) File:Screenshot_20200129-212651~2.jpg|16th post: Aug 5, 2019 My sabre snapped during fencing today - the mask kept me safe, thankfully! Here's my new sabre (and trusty mask). File:Screenshot_20200129-212710.jpg|17th post: Aug 7, 2019 I'm not supposed to indulge in sweets on my photoshoot break, but this cookie changed my life!! Thank you for the care package @marinettedesigned! File:Screenshot_20200129-212722.jpg|18th post: Aug 8, 2019 Deep in thought about fencing strategies. File:Screenshot_20200129-212739.jpg|19th post: Aug 8, 2019 New glasses! Just kidding, these are for an upcoming shoot. There's a good chance I'll need them when I'm older, if my father's eyesight is any indication. What do you think? File:Screenshot_20200129-212755~2.jpg|20th post: Aug 10, 2019 Nino insisted we needed to nail a secret handshake. Here's part of it! (He wouldn't let me film it because otherwise "how would I know if you've been replaced by an evil clone, dude?") #ninoneedsaninstagram File:Screenshot_20200129-212815~2.jpg|21st post: Aug 12, 2019 It rains a lot here in Paris, but this is more than usual!! I used to be scared of thunder but my mom would help. Thinking of her today... File:Screenshot_20200131-194914.jpg|22nd post: Aug 14, 2019 Who's got better kicks - me or #ninoneedsaninstagram? File:Screenshot_20200131-194928~2.jpg|23rd post: Aug 18, 2019 Throwback to my birthday! After the whole Bubbler fiasco, Nino let me take over his DJ setup for a little while. It was really cool learning something new and out of my comfort zone. Definitely a birthday I won't forget! File:Screenshot_20200131-194940~2.jpg|24th post: Aug 20, 2019 I finally got to have a friend over at my house! (It probably doesn't really count when she was just sitting in the foyer for half an hour while our parents were in a meeting. Still!) File:Screenshot_20200131-194956~2.jpg|25th post: Aug 21 2019 Practice makes perfect! Any of my followers play the piano? :) File:Screenshot_20200131-195009.jpg|26th post: Aug 23, 2019 Photoshoots have a lot of down time, and I'm trying to use mine to dive into some classic novels! File:Screenshot_20200131-195027.jpg|27th post: Aug 24, 2019 Couldn't stay long, but had a great time with friends at the zoo today! File:Screenshot_20200131-195048.jpg|28th post: Aug 27, 2019 On shelves next week! It's my first interview since getting on social media, and I didn't expect to get so many questions about it! Thank you all again for being so welcoming. File:Screenshot_20200131-195117.jpg|29th post: Aug 28, 2019 My photoshoot today was close to the Couffaine's houseboat, so I was able to say hi! File:Screenshot_20200131-195137~2.jpg|30th post: Aug 30, 2019 Enjoying some Parisian traffic on the longest drive ever. �� File:Screenshot_20200131-195153.jpg|31st post: Sep 1, 2019 Did my last swim shoot of the year today, and realized I haven't been on vacation before.... hopefully some day! File:Screenshot_20200131-195207~2.jpg|32nd post: Sep 2, 2019 First day! So excited to go back and see my friends every day again! It's been a great summer, but I'm ready to go back! File:Screenshot_20200131-195223~2.jpg|33rd post: Sep 3, 2019 Nothing like a good scarf on a windy day like this! Thank you again Father! File:Screenshot_20200131-195235~2.jpg|34th post: Sep 5, 2019 I've got tutors for every subject, but for those late night homework emergencies I've always had Nathalie for help. She never does the work for me, but will stay up the whole night until I get it right. File:Screenshot_20200131-195255~2.jpg|35th post: Sep 7, 2019 Floral themed photo shoot today! Makes me feel like I'm in a wedding, haha. File:Screenshot_20200131-195322.jpg|36th post: Sep 10, 2019 Sometimes I wonder what he's thinking about! File:Screenshot_20200131-195343~2.jpg|37th post: Sep 13, 2019 The one thing I miss about homeschooling was never getting sick. File:Screenshot_20200131-195400~2.jpg|38th post: Sep 16, 2019 Can't make it to the Clara Nightingale concert tonight, but working on composing a version of her Ladybug song in honor of the event! File:Screenshot_20200131-195413.jpg|39th post: Sep 18, 2019 Been studying for 5 hours straight... I don't know why anyone enjoys having sick days. Excited to be caught up! File:Screenshot_20200131-195427~2.jpg|40th post: Sep 21, 2019 Did you know a TV show once ran a contest where you had to guess how many spikes were in my hair? Weird, right?! File:Screenshot_20200201-151609~2.jpg|41st post: Oct 2, 2019 Glad to have Nino by my side during class! 42nd post: Oct 14, 2019 This is one of the few candid photographs I have with my father. We always have a routine before big fashion shows and photoshoots where he checks for any loose thread or hair out of place. File:Screenshot_20200201-151637.jpg|43rd post: Oct 15, 2019 Sometimes I wish I lived in a small house... or like a little cute cottage. Taking drone shots like this is pretty cool, though! File:Screenshot_20200201-151709.jpg|44th post: Oct 16, 2019 I don't know how anyone figures out what they're going to do for the rest of their lives. We're supposed to write up and research our dream job and I'm stumped. File:Screenshot_20200201-151731.jpg|45th post: Oct 20, 2019 Enjoying some time with these two! I wish I had a brother or sister - my cousin and I used to be really close, but I haven't seen him in the last year.�� File:Screenshot_20200201-151743.jpg|46th post: Oct 22, 2019 Alya and I are brainstorming on our art project! Anyone got any ideas? We're supposed to "play to our collective strengths." File:Screenshot_20200201-151755.jpg|47th post: Oct 27, 2019 Does this hat make me look dashing? File:Screenshot_20200201-151810~2.jpg|48th post: Oct 30, 2019 Looking forward to this exam being over and done with..! File:Screenshot_20200201-151820~2.jpg|49th post: Nov 1, 2019 #fbf to when *the* DJ Nino did the sound for my fashion show!! So glad we can have each other's backs for events like this! File:Screenshot_20200201-160908~2.jpg|50th post: Nov 4, 2019 Doing a press outlet today and look who was in the reporter line up!! She wanted me to shout out @marinettedesigned when I posted this. Hi Marinette! File:Screenshot_20200213-231102~2.jpg|51st post: Nov 6, 2019 Wayhem always has my back during photoshoots! File:Screenshot_20200213-231117.jpg|52nd post: Nov 8, 2019 I've never seen this photo of my parents before... they look so happy. �� File:Screenshot_20200213-231133~2.jpg|53rd post: Nov 11, 2019 These events were always so lonely - glad I have someone to wait them out with now! File:Screenshot_20200213-231146.jpg|54th post: Nov 15, 2019 Hey, even the Gorilla is playing it! #miraculouscrush File:Screenshot_20200213-231200~2.jpg|55th post: Nov 19, 2019 Nothing as intimidating as a blank page on a long homework night... File:Screenshot_20200213-231239~2.jpg|56th post: Nov 24, 2019 Thanks for the invite, Chloé! Always awesome to get to see my friends outside the class! File:Screenshot_20200213-231331.jpg|57th post: Nov 29, 2019 They take my school work very seriously ... it's like a parent teacher conference where they're both the teacher. File:Screenshot_20200213-231346.jpg|58th post: Dec 3, 2019 Studying with Kagami! I think I impressed her by telling her I know a little Japanese... didn't mention it was all from anime, though. File:Screenshot_20200213-231421~2.jpg|59th post: Dec 7, 2019 I *was* going to take this picture to tease them for playing Super Penguino 3D, but... honestly, I wish I had what these two have. Happy to see my best bud so happy. File:Screenshot_20200213-231442~2.jpg|60th post: Dec 10, 2019 Lila insisted that I post this picture from our last photoshoot. #setlife [[Category:Galleries]